


Apples and Marinara Sauce

by MaximusLove



Category: Back at the Barnyard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy walks in on his parents during a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples and Marinara Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Freddy walks in on his parents while they're in the middle of a deviant sex act.
> 
> In this fanfic, Freddy's mom will be called Margaret. Pretty sure Mr. Ferret (Freddy's Dad)'s name is Herbert, since it was mentioned as such in the Meet The Ferret's episode. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Apples and Marinara Sauce-A Back at the Barnyard Fanfic  
Summary: Freddy walks in on his parents while they’re in the middle of a deviant sex act.  
Back at the Barnyard is one of my favorite shows, even though it’s over. In this fanfic, Freddy’s mother will be called Margaret.  
Anyway, hope you like it.  
There’s nothing but darkness and silence. That is, until a male voice can be heard calling out.  
“Ohhhhhhh, Margaret dear?” Said Herb, Freddy Ferret’s father. “Is Dinner ready yet?”  
“Yes, Herb dear. Dinner shall be ready now.”  
A light in the basement shines on and Herb Ferret is seen on an almost vertically standing table, his wrists and ankles clamped down to the table so he can’t move.  
He wasn’t wearing his hat or his tie, so he was technically naked.  
Margaret stepped out of the shadows, carrying a pot full of Marinara sauce.  
Freddy’s father smiled.  
“Smells good, Margaret.”  
“Thanks, dear.” Margaret Ferret said with a smile.  
It was Mr. and Mrs. Ferret’s anniversary and they were going to perform a deviant sex act to celebrate.  
Herb smiled as his wife stood on a stool beside the table. He closed his eyes.  
“Go ahead, dear. Pour it all over me.”  
Margaret smiled and did just that.  
She poured the marinara sauce all over her husband.  
The Marinara sauce felt good on Herb’s body.  
Margaret finished and looked at her husband, who was completely covered in marinara sauce from head to toe.  
Herb opened his eyes and smiled.  
That charming smile. Mrs. Ferret thought just before shoving an apple into his mouth. An apple she licked all over just before she shoved it into his mouth, much to Herb’s inner delight.  
She sighed.  
“My, Herb. You’re such a handsome-looking meal. I just want to eat you up.”  
Herb took a bite out of the apple in his mouth and the apple fell onto the floor, rolling off into the darkness.  
He flashed her a handsome smile.  
“Then go ahead, my love. Eat me.” He said, finishing that sentence with a sexy growl.  
Margaret smiled as she got up onto the table and laid her body down on top of Herb’s.  
His body felt wet against her from the sauce.  
“Happy anniversary, Herb. I love you, you handsome specimen of a ferret.”  
Herb smiled back. “Happy anniversary too, Margaret. I love you as well, you beautiful specimen of a ferret.”  
Margaret leaned down and she and Herb kissed.  
First there would be kissing. Then there would be licking the marinara sauce off of Herb’s body. Every part of his body if necessary.  
So Herb and Margaret Ferret lay on the table kissing, with some tongue action of course.  
This lasted for a few minutes before the basement door opened and Freddy appeared in the doorway.  
“Hey, Dad? Have you seen…?” Freddy was shocked to see what his parents were doing.  
They both stopped kissing and looked up.  
“F-Freddy?” Margaret said, some marinara sauce on her lips.  
The Ferrets forgot that their son, Freddy, was visiting them for the weekend.  
“Oh, uh, hiya son.” Herb said, waving his hand clamped down to the table. He put on a smile, as if thinking that would make this awkward moment go away. “How’s it going?”  
Freddy continued to stare and his parents continued to stare back. Finally, Freddy spoke up.  
“Uh, never mind. Sorry for, uh, bothering you guys. Just…continue with…what you were just doing.”  
Freddy nervously laughs.  
“And again, sorry.”  
Freddy closes the door and all is silent.  
After a few moments, Herb and Margaret look at each other.  
Herb nervously smiles and laughs.  
“So, uh? Heh, heh. You gonna lick this marinara sauce off of me or what?”  
THE END


End file.
